Leo's girl part 2
by IloveRaphael
Summary: The sequel to Leo's fan girl is finally here!


Me: sup people! This is da sequel of Leo's fangirl, if ya haven't seen Leo's fangirl please read dat first den dis thank ya readers!

Donnie: really?

me: what?

Mikey: you got the same Brooklyn accent as Raph

me: Thanks for saying dat Mikey *rolls eyes* and yes I da because I'm from Brooklyn

Raph: ya she does have da same accent as meh Thats what I like 'bout Brooklyn Girls

me: whoa Raph don't ya think 'bout it *glare*

donnie: anyway... claimer!

Me: *smirk* yo pizza king!

Mikey: Leo and Raph's fangirl own Raph's mask and sais plus the 2012 movie

Raph: WHAT!, GIVE DEM BACK! *chaises me*

me:*scream and runs* LEO HELP!

leo: oh man! Hey Raph leave her alone! *follows us*

me: enjoy da sequel peeps! *throws smoke bomb* BOOYAKASHA!

Donnie: haha you us forgot shes a ninja with katana's and sia's plus lots of smoke bombs!

* * *

Leo and I was sitting on the couch snuggling until it was time for him to train he got up and looked around for his katana's but I kept them in my arms

he bend down and leaned forwards towards me I leaned too and we kissed as we did I felt his katana leave my hands as he pulled away and put the katana's on his back

I sighed as he looked at me I looked at him and he went near my ear "I'll be back I promise hun" he kissed my fore head and walked in the dojo meanwhile the tv is on and luckily space hero's were on

I went to sit in front of the Tv and watched it then three hours later the boys came out sweating I rolled my eyes and continue to watch "wow what a hero.."

Raph sat on the couch with spike and fed him until he saw me "yer watching space hero's? That's a stupid show" I glared at him "hey! I used to watch this show as a kid, I always wanted to be a leader like him"

I then felt two arms around Me "space hero's was on? why didn't you tell me?" I smirked "Leo, it was on when you guys were training sorry" he sat next to me and we both watched

2 hours later it was over I stood up and stretched meanwhile it was time for them to patrol "hey guys it's time for patrol lets get ready"

Raph twirled his sais and put them in his belt meanwhile Leo put his katana's on his back in his holders and looked at his brothers who nodded

I sighed and turn to go to bed until a hand grab my wrist I turn around and saw Leo I looked at him confused "Something wrong Leo?" He put a thumb on my cheek and rub it I looked in his eyes

"Leo whats wrong? you should be on patrol" he smiled a little "would you like to come?" I looked at him and his brothers behind him that nodded and smiled

I smiled at him and hug him "yes Leo, I would love to" he let go and I ran to my room flipping and jumping I open the door and slammed it closed

I then ran to my closet grab my boots and my two katana's, strapping them to my back and open my door again and ran to the bathroom, brushed my hair and put it is a pony tail and ran to the boys "ready!" they chuckled as I ran to the sewer

they were right behind me as I ran to the man hole cover, open it then ran to the shadows with the turtles right behind me

Leo ran to the fire escape and went up the to the roof with his brothers following "this way guys" he whispered I grab the ladder and climb up to the stairs and ran up

"Emily?" he turn around and look at me as I panted "gee running like this up those stairs are tiring but not for you guys cause your ninjas" I fell on my knees panting

Raphael laughed "welcome ta being a ninja Em" I rolled my eyes as they ran across the roof top I got off my knees and jump off the building to the other one and continue

Mikey was riding his skate board on the roof while the three others ran I smirked and went in the shadows running below and jump on the building they were about to jump to.

"BOOYAKASHA boys!" I yelled and continue to jump they stopped at saw me run they looked at each other shocked "don't you think your the only ninja that can hide in the shadows!" I yelled and stopped when the foot were in front of me

I took out my katana's as I saw a girl dress in metal and had black hair "hello emily" she smiled with her evil smiled I waited for the boys "who are you and how do you know me?"

she smirked "I'm karai, shredders daughter" I gasp and she looked at me "my father would like to see you again." I shook my head "over my dead body" she smirked "foot ninjas attack!" I shook my head "I thought you were on our side!" She laughed

The foot Attack me but I manage to get them they were on the ground moaning and groaning now the girl, ran at me with her katana I blocked it and we locked weapons "you believe I would ever be the turtles sister I only predended for you to believe me"

she took a little knife and stab me in the side I groan and fell on the ground as karai laughed "you should have went with the first option" she was gonna strike me until a katana stopped her

I looked up and saw Leo "Emily!" Donnie ran and picked me up bridal style to a safe location and he put me down "your side is wounded we got to go back to the lair my stuff is there" Leo ran back and looked at Donnie

"Donnie? Is she..." Donnie shook his head "she lost lots of blood we got to go to the Lair meanwhile keep her awake" Leo picked me up bridal style as Raph threw a smoke bomb and we ran with the three brothers behind us my vision was fuzzy and it was hard to see

"Emily stay with me please, keep your eyes on me don't close them" I couldn't keep them open I had to close them "Leo I-I can't... I... Can't..." I closed my eyes and blacked out

Leo's POV

I looked at Donnie who was scared, truly I was to, I held her close to my chest as we made it to the lair, April and master splinter saw us with Emily. April was worried with master splinter Worried also

"what happen?" April followed Us to Donnie's lab "karai stab her in the side she lost lots of blood." April gasp "I thought she was on our side!" Raph growled and shook his head

Just then a little kid with blonde hair ran in the lab with a teenage boy who followed him the little one ran to Em and gasp as he saw Emily "sissy!" He ran and hug her.

"James she will be ok" the boy shook his head "me want to stay with sis" the teenager rolled his eyes "how about ill get you pizza, sissy style?" The boy eyes went wide and had a big smile

Emily, I notice was awake and sat up and tried to get off but I stopped her and she laid back and messed up the little kids hair "James listen to him he knows how much I love pizza and you"

the boy turned to Emily and gave her a big smile then jump up on the table she laughed "hey little bro!" She open her arms and he hugged her she hugged him back

"hey big bro sup?" the teen smirked "nothing really just looking around your room for the space hero's episodes mom bought you" I looked at Emily surprised she glared at her brother "never ever go in my room!"

She got up slowly and painfully then started to chase him as he ran around the living room "whoa chill sis!" her little brother cheered her on yelling and following them

"come here you!" Her little brother laughed "get him sis! Use your sneak attacks!" My brothers and I was looking at him, he saw us and laughed "my sis used to take ninjitue and she was a pro at it she took down a big guy that had anger problems!"

She gave up and stopped chasing the teen then looked at the little one "its not my fault that guy used his anger in his fighting he could have cooled down but no he had to use it on me"

Richard laughed as she crossed her arms "yea but he was Brooklyn what you expect? Brooklyn guys are tough to beat" Raph, I notice crossed his arms

she nodded "true, and they like to drink" Richard looked at her "Casey was Brooklyn and he didn't drink" she scoff "that bonehead? Pff he tried to get me to drink but I flipped him onto his back he's not tough" the teen boy nodded "that's my sis"

James looked at his sister "pizza now?" Emily nodded and went in the kitchen with her big brother "well guys I have home work to do so I better head out bye guys!" April waved and everyone waved back

James POV

i looked at the big turtles as they were looking at me, I looked at them strange "so you been taking care of my sis?" i asked the blue mask turtle he smiled and nodded "I'm Leo your sister boyfriend and these my brothers Raph, Donnie or Don, and Mikey and other there is April" I smiled as April waved at me

"nice to meet you!, I'm James! and my brother other there is Richard" Just then my big sister came out with Lots of pizza I ran and jumped to get a piece but it didn't work she laughed at me

"easy bro, here" she hand me a piece and I ate it that was when I heard A familiar Brooklyn accent "hey Raph where are ya?" I gasp and ran to the voice "Casey! Casey!"

Casey smiled and picked me up "hey kid, how are ya?" He messed up my hair as I laughed "good Case how about you?"

He smiled "pretty good kid" he put me down and put a arm around my sister "hey Emily how ya doing?" She scoff "Jones get your arm off me" she pushed it off and grab a piece of pizza and started to eat Leo and bros plus April watch my sister

casey smirked "ya know ya like meh" she narrowed her eyes then put the piece of pizza down, wipe her hands then, when Raph was next to her she grab his sai and threw it at casey

it got caught in his shirt and made him go against the wall she then flipped over the couch and grab Leo's katana, putting it on his throat

"Casey you don't want to mess with me right now, plus I got a boyfriend" she took the sai off the wall and gave it back to Raph

Raph and his three brothers were still shocked "sis you need to control that temper" she looked at Richard "what temper? I got no temper."

Casey smiled at her "ya must be Raph's girlfriend" I scoff at that and kicked him he yelp and hopped on one foot

"she's not his girlfriend bonehead, she's Leo's girlfriend" she smiled and walked to Leo, who put a arm around her waist "plus I like space hero's" at that comment Richard rolled his eyes

"you watched that your whole life! Every time I pass the living room she sits there in front of the tv and keeps her eyes on captain Ryan! Plus she use her attacks on me every time I turn it! She just tackle me if I turn it off" she smiled "never turn captain rayan" she glared and looked at the time

"ooh it's on! Must not miss it!" She ran at the turtles tv and turn it on "every captain must go down with their ship" she said and mimic Ryan from tv

"well old girl it looks like this is the end" I ran and join my sis in mimicking him too sis laughed and picked me up "hero's and leader's forever!" We fist pump

"you still remember bro" just then my sisters t-phone rang she smiled "Leonardo here" she mimic his voice

she gasp "shouldn't you call your boyfriend donnie to save you?" Donnie and his brothers looked at her "uh I mean... Leader coming right away April" she ran grabbing her katana's and went to the sewer

I grab my katana and ran after her "wait sis! Other leader coming!" I ran with the others behind me once we were up top we saw my sister and this girl In metal and black

"give up karai!" She blocked the hit from that karai girl "no! I won't give up!" Just then a robot with a glowing sword and a glowing whip "oh shell, April look out!" She pushed the red head out of the way with her

"foot ninjas keep the girl busy I got O' Neil" the so called foot ninjas Attack my sister "that's it! I'm tired of this!, no more mrs nice girl"

she started to punch kick harder and growled at karai "hey! karai! Time to mess with me!" She just on the girl and kept beating the shell out of her

"Uh is she always like that?" I laughed at Donnie's comment "yup mess with her or space hero's she'll go wacko on you" my big bro nodded "like I said she got to control that temper" Casey laughed

"touch my boyfriend and his brothers and you will get my beat down again got it karai?" She nodded and drag herself away my sis smirked and turned to the robot she twriled her katana and attacked it

but it kicked her in the chest "dats it robot! Ya mess with the turtles and you mess with my friend now ya mess with mah" she used the Brooklyn accent to act tough again, I rolled my eyes

This time her katana went through the robot and he dropped she smirked and went In a Leo stance with her swords crossed Casey looked at her shocked "ok you had a Brooklyn accent" she put her katana's on her back and smiled "well I just mimic you really"

i laughed "sissy? the robot bad?" She nodded I ran at the robot and got on top of it then jump up and down hard on it, she looked at me "uh James where did you get that temper from?" I pointed at Casey she looked at him "CASEY JONES!" He gulp "uh I gotta go" he ran

she ran at him and jump on him bringing his arms behind him "say it" he groans "uh Emily is all wise and powerful" I smiled and walked to him glaring at him "and she's better then me in every possible way" she got off him and high five me "nice James" I smiled

"always works huh?" I nodded and saw Mikey helping him up Emily, my sis whispered in my ear "ok so you get Donnie and Mikey and I get Leo, Raph and Casey" I nodded and we both went in the shadows

Casey stood up and rub his arm looking around the place for us as April got up and smiled at the guys "thanks guys- where's Emily and James?" Everyone looked around but not Richard

Mikey's POV

we looked around for Em and her little bro but didn't see them "oh no..." I looked at Richard who laughed "yo sis! dont you think about!" My bros and I and April looked at him confused

he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms just then when Donnie and I were near each other James jumped on us and brought us down "BOOYAKASHA!" we both looked him laughing

Emily jump on Raph, Leo and Casey bring them down "COWABUNGA!" They looked at her as she laughed and got off, James got off us and they both went to each other high fiving "yes! It worked! Nice job bro with the stealth" James smiled "thanks, nice with the plan"

she smiled as we all looked at them "we didn't even see you guys" I hit Em's arm she laughed "follow the leader" she said and jump on the building with her bro

we made it to a restaurant on the roof Leo looked at her confused, she just smiled "Leo don't look at me like that you know what I'm doing" Richard laugh "I don't think he does sis maybe we should show them" she smiled and jumped on the rope with her katana out

"alright I'll play Raph as James play Mikey" she looked at Richard "who's Don then?" He shrug I was totally confused of what she's doing I looked at my bros who looked back at me the same way I was

"alright ready?" she nodded as James grab my t-pod out of my belt, putting the ear phones in his ears and put the t-pod in his pocket

he danced to the music on the line Emily tried to attack him but he fipped and landed on the other side

"wow bro, just like Mikey did when he passed Leo!" Richard smiled at his bro and he gave a thumbs up "what's your plan Richard?" Richard smiled taking out two sias and walked to the line

"oh shell... please tell me your not doing what Raph did" Richard smiled evilly at Emily and threw the sais at her she tried to blocked them both

but one got her and made her drop on the ground on her elbow with her katana saying **Lame-O-nardo **she looked up to see Richard high fiving James

She got up and grab her katana looking at it Leo jump down and looked at her katana he hugged her from behind and she hugged back

"A ninja never throws their weapons Richard!" He laughed "well I was doing what Raph did" she rolled her eyes

"oh I see this is before I met the guys" Casey said and looked at her as she nodded "yup Karai capture Leo and put him in a cage with foot ninjas around him" she stopped as Richard continue "she cut the string that hold the cage up and dropped Leo.."

James nodded "when he fell, karai threw Leo his katana's and told the foot ninjas to attack, when they attack they made Leo drop, karai started to talk saying that the foot knew Leo's attacks" Leo nodded remebering that

"oh yea! And karai tied Leo to Chair in the middle of the room for a trap for the others, when the others got there Raph untied Leo when he did the foot surround them!" Richard looked around for so thing and I notice Emily was gone

"Emily? Emily!" James took his katana but Richard took them away "where did you get these?" James looked at him "uh, when you were out sissy been teaching me how to fight and how to use katana's since I beg her and nag her about how she likes Leo and Raph"

Raph POV

"wait, wait she likes me too?" James nodded "she got posters on you two on her wall making kissing sound... ugh" Richard looked at him with a smirk

"well she's a teenager what you expect bro? Besides have you seen her name on fanfiction? Leo and Raph's fangirl" James laughed

"Oh my god she does like you guys!" Richard hit the back of his head "that doesn't matter now we gotta find Emily" he started to jump on the buildings and run

I notice the little kid had a skate board and rode on the buildings "BOOYAKASHA!" He flipped in the air and landed on the other building on the skate board

Richard rolled his eyes at his brother "James be quiet! didn't sis teach you that?" James laughed and continue to skate and then answered when he jump off to the other roof

"she did, but I don't listen" we made it to the foot head quarters we saw a Broken window and James crawled in and gasp

"James!" He's bro was calling be he kept looking inside I sneak behind him and he got scared and was about to yelp but I put my hand on his mouth so he can be quiet

"shh kid it's me" he sighed and I took my hand off his mouth and looked in, I saw Emily fighting foot ninjas with her katana and glaring at Karai

"karai, I can still beat these bots even if they had Leo's skills!" She continue to fight them and went she cut one I saw them spark _'robots? the foot are robots?!' _

The robots took down Emily as karai got a chair, the robots tied her up on the chair and put tape on her mouth to shut her up as karai walked up to her with a evil smile

"let's see what Leonardo does when he sees his girlfriend strap to a chair, when they come I will get revenge on my mother" she then motion the ninjas to hide as she step out of the room

Emily looked angry and tried to untie herself but didn't work she looked at the katana in front of her and smiled through the tape. she quietly used the tip of her feet to get the katana but didn't work so she tried again and caught it.

she brought it to her chest then brought it to her right hand, she cut the ropes and it released her hands then she untied her feet and took the tape off her mouth and panted

then griped her two katana's putting them on her back and saw the hole through the glass she jumped up the wood and jump on the stone bricks and crawled out she sighed as she looked around for karai or the foot

"ok... that was way to easy" I then saw the foot surround her as she took out the two katana's smiling "like I said, too easy" karai jump too and stood behind the foot

My bros ran next to me and saw Emily fighting "we gotta help her!" Richard got blocked as Leo put his hand up "no, not yet karai is planing something just wait for my single"

he sighed and watched his sister fight those bots a few minutes later the foot lay there cut in pieces "Wow karai, even with Leonardo's skills I took them down"

karai ran at Emily and almost cut her but missed as Emily moved quicky away behind her and kick her in the back, karai looked at Emily with a death glare, and tried to do it again but this time, a giant turtle went between karai and Emily

And I knew who it was to...

Emily stepped back and looked eyes wide "OH SHELL, SPIKE!" I looked at her confused _'How did she know that was spike?'_

Normal POV

I gasp as I saw spike infront of me, karai threw a smoke bomb and disapeared leaving me with spike "hello Emily" I put my katana's down and looked at him

"whoa, your bigger then Raph and more mussels" I notice what I said and blushed a bright red "Raphael choose his brothers over me, now they are my enemy's"

I scoff at him and crossed my arms "whoa, whoa are you jealous Slash? Just becuase he choose his brothers ova ya doesn't mean he doesn't like ya anymore Slash"

Richard rolled his eyes at me, I was using the accent again and my little brother and Casey laughed at his reaction

I heard that familiar laughter and I saw my brothers and the turtles, I then faced spike again

The the three brothers looked at Raph as Richard and James were watching me "plus, who always had your back when donnie made those sparks fly around the lair and one almost hit you but Raph got you right when it hit" Slash raised his maze was about to hit me

but...

I threw a smoke bomb in his face and disappeared when his vision was back he looked around and didn't see me, I ran up the building my bros and the turtles were at and went in Leo's arms

he smiled and kissed me, I kissed him back and we broke apart as I hugged the turtles and my brother "wow sis! that was awesome!" James jumped and hugged me making me fall and laugh

"thanks bro, you want a piggy back ride back to the lair?" He nodded as I bend down and let him get on my back and he put his arms around my neck as I jumped off the buildings with the guys and Casey

when we enter the lair April and Master Splinter saw us and smiled "welcome back my sons, mr. Jones, and the Johnson family!"

I bend down and let James off my back, as he did he ran to hug April and then master splinter and looked at me

I walked up and hugged them both and looked at James "want me ta continue dat story about about da female ninja?"

James rolled his eyes at me and crossed his arms "fine, I won't use the accent... now go in bed, I'll bring pizza" he ran to my bedroom fast, I chuckled and went in the kitchen putting the pizza in the microwave

everyone was in the living room but splinter, who was meditating in the dojo, as the bell '_ding' _I grab the pizza and walked through the living room _  
_

Mikey smelled the pizza and was gonna grab it away from me but I saw him coming, so I flipped the pizza in the air and kick Mikey in the stomach and caught the pizza before it fell

everyone looked at me shocked but of course my big bro didn't he already saw all my moves, well... some of them the rest I did when he wasn't watching me train

"SISSY! I WANT PIZZA!" I rolled my eyes and put my right hand on my hip "GEE BRO YOUR ACTING LIKE MIKEY, CHILL I'M COMING!" I sighed and walked in the room

James was in my bed, in the covers and sitting up, I walked to him and put the pizza on top of the covers onto his lap "ok I'm here, now you wanna finish the female ninja story?" He bit into his pizza before nodding

the others were listening so I stood up and open the door making all my friends, boyfriend, and brother fall on each other, I smiled and put both hands on my hips "you guys can listen to the story too you know"

Mikey jumped on my bed next to James along with the others Casey was leaning on the wall as april was on Don's shoulder on the bed I couldn't help but giggle then cough starting the story

"ok so one night in New York there was a thug who was mugging a girl, she was trying to get the thug off her that's when she saw the black rose ninja... She had long brown hair, her katana strap on her back and a black and red ninja suit she Jumped off the building between the thug and the girl with her katana out, the thug had a knife in his hand and attack the black rose ninja and she did too, the thug almost cut her but the ninja blocked the attack with her katana and hit the thug in the leg... He cried out and his pals came trying to defeat her but it was a fail... she defeating all of them, the girl smiled at the ninja as she jumped on the roof and disappeared as the cops came... no body have ever seen or heard the black rose ninja again but at night she is still there saving people from thugs and disappears at day"

I smiled and saw everyone faces I just wanted to laugh at loud but I didn't, that's when James jumps out of bed and jumps on my knocking me down to the floor

"THAT WAS SUCH A COOL STORY!" I laughed at him as he got off me and I stood up looking at the others to see what they thought about the story

"wow the black rose seem like a cute ninja" I slap Raph in the back of the head, he glared at me "dude, have you met the ninja?" I giggled as Mikey asked that and shook my head

"yea, when I'm training outside, I even met her... such a nice gal I even asked her if she needed a side kick but she said no so her and I haven't spoking since" Richard glared at me "whoa, whoa when did this training outside began?"

i scoff at that and crossed my arms "Richard, I don't see how that's your problem" the other looked at me and my bro as James groaned and tried to get us to stop

"well it is my business when your outside alone, and might be in trouble" I open the bed room door and stomped out with my bro following along with James and the others

"don't worry about me and i wont worry about you ok!" i walked to the exit but Richard pinned my to the wall I growled "I am so pose to be watching you and james!" I growled and crossed my arms "I can take care of my self dude, you don't always have to follow me outside" I kick him and he let go glaring at me

I smiled a little then walked to the dojo "dudes! stop! Your always arguing and your starting to sound like these two" he motion to Leo and Raph and looked at us both "can't you guys stop and listen to each other?!" Richard shook his head and stomp to me

I stood my ground as he tour over me "well I could if mommy's girl over there let me talk, we wouldn't be arguing" I crossed my arms and threw my arms in the air in defeat "that's it! if your not happy here then you are free to leave, I'm not stopping you bro!"

Richard grab James arm and drag him with him, I gasp and tried to grab James as he was screaming and crying "fine I'll be taking James with me then!" He disappeared in the sewer with James

I growled and was stomping to the exit "OH SHELL NO! YOU AREN'T TAKING JAMES! GET BACK HERE!"

I ran and stopped as James ran to me hugging me, Richard was running our way, So I ran back to the lair and panted dropping James "sissy I forgot to tell you this guy in metal with spikes kidnap as and was trying to get information from us" I looked at him

I gasp "shredder..." The others and I surround James as he told us the tale, I hugged James deadly hopping no one takes him away from me, as I looked at my boyfriend who was thinking

"James and Richard isn't safe, they must stay here" I nodded at him as Richard came back I hid James behind me, Richard comes up to me and... be nice?

"hey sis I'm sorry about the fight I been in a lot of stress" he looked at me and I hugged him "bro it's safer if you two stay down here" he nods and smiles

"ok squirt time for bed" Casey picked up James and carried him to bed, the kid fell asleep peacefully, Casey closed the door and yawned "let's all go to bed"

I nodded, and went to the bathroom putting on a red tank top with brown baggy pants, then I walked out bare foot putting my clothes in the laundry and then walked to the couch taking off my katana's and laid them next to the couch and fell on the couch as Richard fell on the other side of the couch

everyone went to bed but Leo picked me up and carried me to his bed I smiled and crawled inside the blankets with Leo took off his katana's and put them next to the bed on the ground then took off his knee pads and elbow pads placing them next to his katana's

he then crawled next to me and he pulled me till my back was on his chest and covered us both with the covers, I sighed and kissed Leo and he kissed back and then broke "night Leo" he put a arm around my waist keeping me close

he then kissed my head, whispering in my ear "night Em" and we both fell asleep

next morning the sun was shining on my face so I open my eyes and notice some one is gone _'Leo... Must have been hungry'_

I smile and sat up stretching and stood up, opening the door and walked in the kitchen to see Casey and Raph plus Leo and donnie

"morning guys" I said and stretch, Leo walked over to me and kiss me then went in the fridge, taking out orange juice and gave it to me

I smiled and kissed him back as in a thank you and walked to the table where donnie was drinking his coffee and reading a news paper "hey Don" he looked up and smiled "morning Em"

april came in with James and Richard, James ran to me I went on one knee as James hugged me tight, I knew something was wrong I looked at James and he looked at me "is everything ok sweetie?"

He shook his head and hugged me tighter I picked him up and carry him to me and Leo's room he sat on the bed and I sat next to him "sissy I had a dream about the guy in metal"

i sighed "sweetie I promise he will never get you again he's just a big meany who wants revenge on the guys" James nodded and we both walked out the room

everyone was looking at us worried, I hold James hand tight "everything ok James?" April bend down and looked at him, he just nodded as i handed him some orange juice

he drank slowly and looked up at me I smiled slightly at him and he let go of my hand, putting the glass in the kitchen and grab his katana and stood in front of me smiling

I nodded "alright bro, I'll meet you in there I just gotta grab my katana's" he ran to the turtles dojo as I went to the couch and grabbed my katana's putting them on my back and walked to the dojo

everyone followed and I stopped to see James punching Raph's bag, I smiled "hey bro, if you want to punch that bag use your strength like this" I walk over to the bag and punched it hard

when I did, it got off the hook and landed to the dojo wall, everyone looked at me shocked "now I know why you kept dads punching bag" I rolled my eyes "look I'm not a hothead like Raph"

James crossed his arms and looked at me "ok well I do got dad's Harley's, and his punching bags and his fighting gloves... Ok, I don't see how this makes me like a hothead bro, I got mom's braveness, her fighting skills, her..." I sighed and sat down crossing my legs

James sat next to me "it ain't your fault, mom told you that when you were next to her on the ground" I closed my eyes as the flash back came

_flash back_

_"Emily, get your brothers and go closet and don't open it!" I grab my little brothers and climb in the closet holding them close as James start to cry "shhh bro it's alright" _

_i then heard screaming and saw mom on the ground with the guy in the metal above her with his knives full of her blood and my dad full of blood on the ground same as mom _

_"Richard keep James in here and whatever you do don't come out" I looked at the scared James and kissed his head "don't worry bro ill be back" _

_I ran to the guy with the metal with my katana up and looked in his red eyes, growling I attack him and he attack me back_

_i cut his arm as he cut my side and threw me at the wall and raised his knives ready to finish me but sirens was heard outside _

_he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared, I ran to Richard and James and grab their hands leading them out side to the fire escape letting them climb up _

_I ran to my room quickly grabbing my back back and put it on my back and ran up to my bros and saw them on a another roof_

_I jump off our roof to the other roofs with my brothers next to me and we never looked back we stopped on a roof and my brothers sat next to me James looked at me sad  
_

_"sissy what happen to mom?" I looked at James and hugged him tight "shhh it's ok she's died, the guy killed her but she's watching over us guys and I'll protect you as a leader" _

_Richard and James hugged me and I put my arms around them "ill be ok guys I promise I'll protect you till I die" I lifted my shirt and grab a bandage wrapping it around my side _

_i sighed and held my brothers close 'no one will ever get you guys, I won't lt them' I continue to cry and hold my two brothers next to me_

_flash back end _

"sis you ok?" I snapped out of it and looked at James "yea I'm fine bro, let's skip training today" he nodded and walk out the dojo

i sat there with my head down and my elbow on my knee and hold my head, I missed my parents so much, someday... I will get my revange on shredder for killing them

I stood up walked to the punching bag picked it up and walked to the hook and put the string on the hook and the bag hung there, I staired at it and then smirked at it

I punched the bag in a pattern until my knuckles bleed as I did, blood came dropping down my arm to the floor I kept focus on the bag and didn't pay attention to my fist.

until...

"Sis stop!" Richard grab my arm before I could punch it again and looked at my arm "god damn, you gotta stop torturing your self like that sis" I looked at him shocked

first of all, he never cursed before and second, he was angry at me for hurting myself

he drag me out the dojo to the couch where everyone else was, they all were looking at my fist as Richard was wrapping my knuckles, I winced and growled glaring at him

I then pulled out my brothers grip and walked away to the exit, but someone grab my wrist, I turned around and expect Richard or my boyfriend but i looked down to see James

"sis please don't leave, it wasn't your fault, you listen to mom and you took care of us you even promised you would protect us as a leader"

I looked surprised at James he remembered that promise even when he was 3 and Richard was 6 and I was 12...

I snapped out of it and looked at James as he had tears down to his cheeks, I bend down to his length and wipe the tears away with my thumb, smiling a little he looked at me as I put my hands on both sides of his cheeks looking into his brown eyes

"and I never ever brake my promise to protect you two, even if Richard was on my nerves and how he kept stomping to his room every time we fought and argue, and you were the crazy one who always runs around the house playing video games, skate boarding even when I told you don't, but you don't listen to me because your hyper" he gigled a little

i picked up James and tickled him, he laughed as I continue "and your the oldest in this family, im the second oldest and James, he's the youngest that always makes us smile even when your meditating or training" I looked at Richard and ran to hug him

he hugged me back "the best second oldest bro ever! even tho we fight and you go outside to take a breather, leaving me with the hyper one who begs for pizza!" Richard rolled his eyes and took my katana that was on my back and hold it in front of him in a fighting stance

i looking at him and tried to get it but he back flipped still in the stance I looked at him "oh no you ain't asking me to fight you" he smirked and use my katana to lean on "try me"

i went to my back back and found my other weapons two sias, nunchucks, and a 5 foot staff, I threw the sias to James and he notice, he back flipped and grab the two sias twrilling them both, I put the nunchucks And the 5 foot staff in my back pack

James and I both turned to face our bro, James in a Raph stance with the sias up as I was In a Leo stance with my katana infront of me "hey Rick you forgot dad taught us to fight"

he growled, I smirked, one thing I know is that he hates to be called Rick, I looked at him as I walked back wards with James as Richard, the turtles, Casey, and april looking at me confused

I chuckled at them and staired at Richard, he stair at me back and ran at me I grab one of Raph's sia and when he was about to hit me I caught his wrist twisted it and pulled him up and over my head to the floor on his back and turned around throwing the sai and grab my katana putting it in front of him near his chest as he was on the ground

James smiled and grab the flying sia twrilling it and put them on his belt, Everyone in the room was silent and shocked until James spoke up "well... I see now why mom chose you as the leader instead of Richard"

i took the katana away from his chest, back in the holder on my back as he looked at me with a smirk and gave me my other katana I put that one away as well then took out my hand letting Richard grab it and I helped him up "keep training and work on your stance" I whispered hoping no one heard me

but everyone heard me as James walk to me and gave me back the two sias, I took them and put them in my back pack, James walked to me as I grab his hand and hold it as we both walked to the couch

I sat down and let James on my lap, i fix his hair and let the bang a little on the corner of his eye and kissed his Cheek, he smiled and kissed my cheek back and laid down putting his head on my lap and closed his eyes

I looked at the time _'4:45... huh, kid tired'_ I sighed and looked at Richard who smiled at James in my lap and looked back at me "your good with kids, maybe one day your gonna have kids" I chuckled and rolled my eyes

April looked at me "you are good with kids he's right" I looked at her "oh come on ape he's my bro and just a little kid too he's only 12, he still have his life ahead of him" I put my hand through his hair and pushed it aside

"Plus... I promise my parents as a leader, to watch them both and protect them from shredhead like I did when my parents were on the ground died and james was in Richard arms in the closet, I told them both to stay in there as I took out my katana and fought him, he threw me to a wall and was about to finish me but the police siren made him disapear... I ran to the closet and grab them both telling them to climb the fire escape, as they did I ran to my room grabbing my backpack stuffing it with your movies and action figure plus the weapons, when I was done I ran to my window, open it and ran up the fire escape that lead to the roof and when I got there, I saw James and Richard on a house roof, two houses ahead I knew they jumped roof to roof to get to safety, and I did the Same thing when I was near my brothers I hold them close to me telling them everything is ok and I never let them go."

I stopped and looked at my feet as Casey smirked continuing the story for me, remebering when we first met at his farm house, looking at our friends he sat next to me putting an arm around my shoulders

"Dat's when one day Emily was carrying James and she found my grandma farm house after a mile of walking, when they got inside she found a lady that was my grandma, she told them dis was 'er farm, when she told Em dat... she didn't want ta bother 'er so Em began ta leave until my ma grab 'er wrist and told 'er it's alright for 'er and 'er bros ta stay dar, when Em told 'er dar story she let dem live dar with 'er two brothers... They lived dar with us dar whole lives and dat's when they heard my cycle engine, when I, Casey jones comes inside and sees them I asked mah ma why they were here, ma told me dar story and I understood right away."

Casey stopped the story and smiled at me with a nod for me to continue, as he took James off my lap and carried him to mine and Leo's room to let him rest, while he doing that I turned to face my friends and boyfriend continuing the story

"he walked to me as I hold my little bro in my arms with Richard holding my other scared and Casey asked me if I ever punch something before with his Brooklyn accent, I didn't know him so I nodded slowly and he smiled wanting me to follow him, I put James on a bed and covered him then look at my hotheaded bro, who was stobern and wanted to follow us because he didn't trust Casey and me hanging out, so he followed us until Casey let me see his nice black bike and got on his bike helping me up, I put my arms around his waist holding tight because it was my first time, Richard glared at Casey before stomping in the house angry, as Casey rode his bike with me he was on one wheel, the back wheel I hold him tight enjoying the ride, when we got home inside Casey's ma put dinner on the table and sat down along with little James and Richard who ran to me checking to see if I was ok, I sighed and grab his hand as we both walked to the table and helped him on the chair and we all ate dinner."

I stopped and Casey came back and sat next to me pulling something out of his pocket... I gasp as I saw a blade '_my knife...' _he gave me my knife and I took it and smiled remembering when he gave it to me

_flash back_

_"hey guys today is Em 16 birthday is everything ready?" 6 years old James nodded and went in the kitchen with Casey's grandma checking on the cake, while 9 years old Richard was setting the table "ok guys hide and I'll get Em" they nodded and hid places_

_i was outside practicing with my katana as Casey ran to me, I looked at him "sup Casey?" he chuckled and covered my eyes with a bandanna and tied it then grab my wrist pulling me somewhere _

_"uh Case? Where we going?" I tried to peek but he hit my hand, I scoff "sorry Em but it's a surprise, ya gotta keep dat on yer pretty green eyes" I didn't think he saw but I was blushing a deep red _

_"Alright Em watch yer step" he grab my hand and lead me up stairs, I heard him Open a door and he continue to lead me until he stopped and he told me to take off my bandana seeing balloons, and streamers saying _**'happy birthday**_** Emily!' **_

_I saw James and Richard jump out their hiding places and run to me hugging me, as Casey's grandma brought the cake putting it in front of me thy sound happy birthday then I blew the candles as they clap _

_James gave me his present and I open it, i saw a little turtle bracelet that said '_**leader forever' **_I smiled and hugged his and Richard gave me his present that was shaped like a sword but I still open it and saw my katana my mom gave me when we trained together _

_i had tears down my cheeks and hugged Richard now last was Casey he gave me a small box, when I open it I saw a knife I gasp and jumped on him happily as he hugged me back then broke as I was flicking my wrist with my knife in my hands doing tricks _

_my brothers, Casey and his grandma was laughing at me as I smiled_

_flashback end_

"gee, was I happy you bought me a knife, I wouldn't stop throwing it at the dummy to practice... but one thing I don't understand is how James found this bracelet" I pulled up my sleeve and it showed the turtle bracelet

"and how you found my katana when I dropped it during the fight with shredder" I then heard little feet on the carpet and saw James "well during your fight with shredder I ran to mom's room grabbing that bracelet she wanted to give you for your birthday"

i smiled and played with my bracelet "mom knew you were the oldest and she knew you would make a great leader, so she made that for you our of her steel katana's, also I found this"

I turned to him as he took out a black metal Tessen with a huge flower in the middle I gasp and ran to him taking it away "don't touch that, mom told me I could have it, she had it ever since she lived in japan and her master gave her this when she was training... mom taught me how to use it, I been practicing with it... and mom decide to let me have it"

i threw it at the turtles, Mikey and donnie got hit along with Raph and my boyfriend, just when it was flying back to me master splinter caught it with his two fingers "ms. Johnson does this belong to you?"

I nodded "hai, it's my mom when she was a teen and was living in japan, she told me she used to train in ninjutsu, with her master" master splinter gave me back my weapon as I waved it up and down looking at the boys "you boys watch your backs" I stopped and closed it

master splinter was smiling a bit "Emily do you know your mothers master?" I thought for a second and nodded "she told me his name is Hamato Yoshi" my boyfriend came to me and hold my hand smiling with the boys behind me "ah yes, Courtney Allie Johnson she was a great leader, and my favorite student"

i looked at him eyes wide "you are Hamato Yoshi, my mom's master?" he chuckled and nodded, James grab the 5ft staff from my backpack as Richard took out the sais and started to fight

I sighed "BOYS! Give me those right now! Mom let me in charge and I am the leader now hand them over!" James and Richard looked and me and smirked "hey sis what happn to you meditating and training in the morning" I groaned

"Richard Nicholas Johnson, you give me those sias right now before I won't let you up top and you would have to train..." Richard looked at me "for 5 hours" James put the staff down on the ground and ran to his roof closing the door

I looked at Richard "when are you gonna teach us?" I sighed "I don't know when I master the tessen and katana's" Richard crossed his arms "you were mom's favorite student and daughter always perfect and fearless at everything" Leo and Raph looked at each other

i looked at him "excuse me? I never said I'm perfect at everything! I just been working hard unlike you who goes up top instead of training!" Richard growled as James sighed

"we haven't even up top for patrol anymore! I was always the one going up top taking care of thugs while you fearless leader is down here doing nothing!" I growled

"I have been doing something hothead, I been working on being a better leader, going to South America and when I came back and saw you sleeping! mean while this night watcher been taking care of the thugs!" Richard stomped toward the exit

"whatever I'm going out!" he walked in the sewer and didn't come back I sighed as Leo and Raph was walking to me but I walked in our room

I went in the closet changing into a blue tank top and black baggy pants taking off my shoes and socks then, letting my hair down and I then grab a book and laid on my stomach on the bed reading

a knock was heard at the door and Leo entered I put my book down and looked at him "Richard came back and is talking to Raph" I nodded and looked back to my book

Leo sat next to me on the bed and put his hand under my chin making me look in his dark blue eyes "what's wrong Em Hun?" I looked at him

"I got my hands full with my brothers and I-I try to be a great leader but I feel like I'm not a great leader for my brothers" Leo took my hand into his and looked in my eyes

"your a great leader hun, I love you as a leader you and your brother remind me of Raph and me he says the same thing to me"

I smirked "ya, when I went to visit da guys they started ta argue" my boyfriend and I turned to see Casey, my bros plus Leo's bros Looking at us" Richard walked over and smiled at me _'well he rarely does that'_ I thought

"hey sis can we talk somewhere private?" I nodded kiss Leo as he kiss back then broke as I stood up and we both went to the dojo, I sat on the ground and so did Richard

he spoke up finally "so um sis I... you were right, you work hard practicing and training and even to protect us from shredder so... I just gotta say I'm sorry" I smiled and hugged him "it's ok hothead you kinda remind me of Raph in the 2007 movie when they argued"

he laughed "then Raph jumps to his room angry pretending to be sleeping but he's really outside as the night watcher" I nodded "yup, I guess your right about me liking Raph and Leo" he smirked and we both stood up walking out

As we did I saw Casey near the exit leaning on the wall waiting for me, I smirked and grabbed my leather jacket walking to him "let's do it eh?" He smiled and followed me as we both walked through the sewers

I open the cover, hop out and went to a building taking out keys and walk to the garage opening it and walked in taking off the cover of my red motorcycle with yellow flames and put my keys in it, as I did the cycle started up and purred

i kick the breaker up and drove out to the side walk then kicked it down letting my bike lean and continue to purr my brother and the others were shocked

"sis where the hell did you get that?" I rolled my eyes "it's dad's, he taught me how to rode a motorcycle since I was 14" James smiled widely and jumped on my cycle "sweet! this is a nice cycle" I smile. And threw him a helmet he looked at me confused

"put it on and scoot back bro" he did what he was told and scoot back, I put my helmet on and got on "uh sis you sure this is safe?" I chuckled and nodded "yup just don't close your eyes as I do tricks" Richard stood in front of my cycle with his arms crossed

"you are not taking James on that death machine and doing tricks" I put the pouting James on the ground and put the breaker up "if you call my Motorcycle a death machine again I'll get you and you won't be able to walk for a while"

I got on my bike again Putting up the breaker and drove away, I notice the others were following me with shell raiser as Casey was riding his bike, I smirked and went on one wheel showing off then back on one

I then saw a giant fish with metal feet and a skeleton giant wolf creature in front of the rode, I gasp and jumped off my bike as it crashed in the mutants but they survived...

I landed on my feet with my katana's in my hands "thought you could beat us girl?" I gasp "bradford!, Exver!" the fish and wolf smirked "you must be Emily... the girl karai told us to take care of, but how do you know us?"

I took out 2012 movie, comics and action figures "you are the turtles enemy and shredder wants to destroy splinter that has been Lying to karai about being her father..." I notice the turtles, april, Casey and my bros were behind me

"shredder got you outa jail and worked for him, while Bradford been his student and tricked Mikey as in being his friend to get to splinter" Richard smiled and took out his sias as James took out nunchucks and spoke up telling the episode the gauntlet

"In the episode, the gauntlet Donnie defused the bomb the Kranng planted as the other three were fighting you jerks and when thy got you surrounded, Bradford stab his katana in the mutagen making you guys fall in it turning you into a fish and dog" I smiled at him

Richard rolled his eyes "can we beat these guys up already? I want to give them a beat down" he twirled those sias ready to jump but I stopped him "I'm sure you two remember Baxter's gambit, where dog pound, Exver and the boys were stuck in a maze"

James nodded "and, Baxter separate Fish face with Raph as Leo, Mikey and Donnie plusdog pound had to work together, it turned out Raph was listening to fish face story and they finally found the others, that's when they fall and find stockman with the giant robot!"

Richard sighed rolling his eyes "and they worked together defeating stockman, when they got out, they went their different ways and Exver threw a doom ball aiming for Leo but Raph stopped it, there end of story time and now let's beat them up already!"

We all attacked and that's when karai, and a army of foot soldiers appeared with shredder on the roof watching "Foot ninja's attack!" all the ninjas attack us as it started to rain hard

"guys you fight the foot karai and dog pound plus Exver, I got shredder!" I took off my leather jacket leaving me in my blue tank top and baggy pants as I ran up the building, I took off my shoes and went where shredder was taking my katana's out

"Ah dear Emily Johnson it was a shame I had to kill your family" he laughed as I growled "I will destroy you like You destroyed my family!" We both ran to each other and fought

he cut my arm as I tried to block it and I twisted making my wet hair stick on my face and cut his face he glared and lifted his sword to cut me but we both locked weapons and he pushed me to the edge

"now you will die like your parents" I looked down and saw the boys and my bro's, Casey and April down fighting and they looked up at me

"SIS NOO!" James tried to run to me but fell, I gasp as he's leg was injured, Donnie was next to him

I looked back at shredder as he grab my weapons and threw them down the building and stab me in the chest throwing me to the building wall, I tried to get up but couldn't

"It's over Emily Johnson, time for you to die" he lifted the sword ready to strike but I took out the Tessen and threw it at him, it hit his helmet and he fell off the building

the Tessen came flying back to me as I caught it and held it up, I drop the Tessen as I breath my last breath before I closed my eyes making me be in darkness and my heart stopped beating

Leo's POV

I saw shredder fall as blood surround him but I was worried for Emily, I ran up the building and saw her not moving I ran to her body and touch her hands, they were cold I then checked for a pulse not didn't feel one

I let tears fall from my eyes as my Emily was dead, I put my fore head on hers and continued to hold her hand and cry

"Emily, please come back to me... to us, please your brothers need you, we all need you Em, please!" I begged and stayed next to her until I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Mikey

Raph came and nodded at me as I stood back and Raph fell on his knees holding Em to his chest "Emily if yer listening, please open dose pretty eyes of yer's and wake up"

I still had tears in my eyes and what shocked me was Raph who had tears in his eyes too as he hugged her cold lifeless body! I looked at Donnie who nodded her away from Raph

"Let me save her, I can do it" Raph nodded as Donnie ran with all of us following him to the lair, Master splinter saw Emily

"Leonardo what happen?" I told him the whole story as Donnie was in the lab taking care of Em, Master Splinter nodded and sat down, we all did the same and waited for Donnie

5 minutes later Donnie came out of his lab as everyone looked at him, he sighed a relief? He looked at all of us "well everyone... I did my best and she's awake and alive" I sighed glad my love was ok

Donnie turn to me "Leo, she's asking for you" I ran quickly to the lab and saw her on the bed, she smiled at me as I walked over and grabbed her hand "Emily! Oh my sweet Em, I thought I lost you" she smiled at me

"nope I'm right here you and Raph helped me find my way back home where I belong" I smirked and kissed her with her kissing back and a voice spoke up making us both break apart and looked to see our whole family there

"are we interrupting something here?" Casey asked we both blushed "SISSY!" James ran out of April's arms and ran to Em hugging her and she's hugged back "I thought we lost you sis" she shook her head "nope, I'll always be with you guys I promise bro"

he smiled and let go walking back to April, I took out a black box and looked at Emily "hey Em, I wanted to ask you for a while so"

I open the box showing a gold ring with a blue gem inside "Emily Elizabeth Johnson will you marry me?"

She gasp and had tears in her eyes and nodded "yes, Leonardo hamato I will marry you" I put the ring on her finger and kissed her as everyone clapped, she puts her arms around my neck and continues until I break it, everyone congrats us and We kissed again

Normal POV

3 weeks later...

I woke up in my bed and had a smile on my face today I was going to marry my love, April walks in my room with dress "morning Em had a good sleep?" I nodded as she closes the door

the dress was of course white and decorated with embroidered flowers and small pearls, and it was sleeveless. "ok Em the make up and hair dresser will make you look like a princess, I'm sure"

The hairdresser came first and made a beautiful chignon of curls and pearls of my hair and let the other half of it fall down, after have curled it too. The make-up artist laid a light and simple but still breathtaking make up, that fit me perfectly. When I was ready, April was right I did look like a princess.

Then, I heard some familiar voices from my room "Hi everyone! We are here!" Donnie declared.

"Hi guys!" James ran to them and turned towards Leo and said deadly serious "Leo, you come with me, if you take just a glimpse of Emily before the ceremony, and you're dead!"

He dragged Leo out of the room and in the car fast as lightning. I went to my room to say hello to my guests.

"Good morning guys! I'm so happy to see you!" They all gasped amazed, seeing me."For a thousand Booyakasha Emily, you're breath taking!" Mikey said with big, sparkling eyes. I blushed "Thank you…" Soon April came too, and they were all ready to go.

Richard had fixed the Turtles so they would, in the eyes of strangers who didn't know about their real appearance, look like normal guys and man like splinter in great tuxedos.

But in the eyes of me and my family, they would look like usual, except for Leo that was completely human. I was very nervous by now, I was shaking a bit and looked at Raph

"Raph! Can someone be so nervous for a ceremony that is an hour and 15 minutes?" He chuckled at me "It's normal; you and Leo will make a very big and important step!"

I sighed he was right, I looked at him again and spoke "But what if I faint during the ceremony? That would be a big mess!" I looked nerves thinking how that would turn out but Raph shook his head "It won't happen Em, don't worry!"

I sighed in relief_ 'Ok, I'll take deep breaths, deep breaths….'_ I closed her eyes and made deep breaths, then looked at Raph again "Do I look calm now?" He chuckled and laid a hand on my shoulder "You do look calm, and you look amazing…" I smiled

"Thank you, Raph" Raph smiled back, and I was pretty sure, I saw a small tear in those amber-brown eyes that totally shocked me

"C'mon guys! Time to go!" April announced and we all sat down in the big car. I sat at Richard's side, who had come with the Turtles

Finally we got to the church. Richard stayed outside with me until it was our turn to enter. First, my friend would have introduced the ceremony with some words. When he was done, he started playing the guitar, singing a wedding song

before me and my brother entered I had to ask him something "I have just a question…why did you agree to me and Leo's relationship, even if he wasn't human, and our love was impossible? I'm just wandering…" he looked at me with a smile

"Because…James and I both saw that he was the perfect guy for you, he cares about You and, we saw how happy you were with him too, You two are meant for each other, we couldn't separate you, that would've destroyed you both, and we wouldn't do that two, you really deserve each other, that's why we agreed to your relationship sis" I had almost tears in her eyes.

"I love you bro, your the best" he smiled and looked at me "It's our turn now…"

we both entered, with me holding my brother's arm, my heart was beating very fast But I smiled at everyone and walked forward, everyone was smiling encouraging at me, and that calmed me a little bit down.

But when I saw Leo standing there, in front of the altar with the priest, handsome as ever with his tuxedo, all my worries disappeared and I just smiled at him, as my brother lend me over to Leo, who took my hand and he looked at me with sparkle in his eyes

then whispered softy to me so no body could hear him "wow Emily, you're beautiful…" I smiled at him and whispered back "Thanks…" and we both looked forward

The ceremony was almost like a normal mass with lectures, then the fateful moment came where we both were exchanging of the rings and the promises

in the church stood up, and the priest Finally spoken "It's time for the couple to exchange rings and promises…" James walked with the rings without problems, with a big smile on his face, the priest took the rings and continued to speak

"Will you, Leonardo Hamato, take Emily Elizabeth Johnson as your beloved wife, and promise to love and respect her, to be with her forever in health and in sickness, in rich and poverty, in happiness and sorrow until dead will separate you?" Leo smiled and looked at me sincere "I do."

The priest turned towards me

"Will you, Emily Elizabeth Johnson, take Leonardo Hamato as your beloved husband, and promise to love and respect him, to be with him forever in health and sickness, in rich and poverty, in happiness and sadness until dead will separate you?"

I confirmed my love for Leonardo, that I'd felt since the very beginning, yes, I would've loved him until the very end, I was ready to be with him for eternity, I spoke up with a smiled "I do." The priest smiled and Leo put the ring on my finger and I did the same on him.

"Now the groom can kiss the bride!" Leo took me close to him and I laughed relieved. Everything went well, a. I hoped it would he kissed me with love and joy, and the church 'exploded' in shouts of joy and flash of cameras.

people ran quickly out of the church, and when Leo and I walked out, we were swept by a storm of raw rice, of course, but we managed to come in our car, and drove away to the place were wedding photos would been taken, I rested my head on my husband's shoulder and sighed happily "I can't believe it, we are husband and wife Leo!"

"I know, it's an amazing feeling, isn't it?" Leo agreed, kissing my forehead, after we took the pictures we went to the wedding party which was amazing

The party took place in a big villa with restaurant and dance floor was full with delicious dishes, drinks and as dessert, a fantastic and amazing wedding cake. After the lunch it was time for various games kids vs. adults, and everyone had so much fun plating and laughing.

The day went fast, and they ate supper there too, and during the dinner, people made a speech for the new weds. Richard wanted to do one too, so he took the microphone, went on the stage in front of everyone and spoke up

"Leo and Emily, it brings me so much joy every time I see you together. You're a perfect couple, It's a miracle that you've come this far, knowing which difficulties you've faced until this day, and for me, you're a big role model when it comes to strength. Sister, I'll miss you so much. I'll miss the moments when you cleaned the house and sang the TMNT 2003 theme Song and knew all the words, But the most important thing is that you're happy. Thank you for these 18 beautiful years together sis…" Everyone applauded and I wiped a tear away.

After some more speeches, it was now James turn, who had prepared his speech for a while now.

"Hi everyone! I'm James, Emily's sister and…" His blue eyes sparkled nervously.

"My bro has said almost 95% of everything, I wanted to say, so…yes, I hope too that you'll have all happiness in life! You're amazing and I love you very, very much! Emily, you have to promise me something…"

I looked at him and nodded as James eyes had tears, but he still spoke "that you will you always be the Same sister that you been when you took care of us"

I took another microphone and looked at him "Of course James, I love you bro" Then, James bursted out in tears of happiness and everyone clapped their hands with a 'awww' echoing, Splinter walked to him and took him quickly away.

"Don't worry James, it's all right, don't cry…"

"But you don't understand master splinter" James said with sobbing with his big eyes full of tears, "It's so beautiful see them together, but... I will miss my sister very much" He was crying like crazy, Splinter shook his head sighing desperately, and looked at him holding him close as he cried on his shoulder, splinter talked to him softly

"don't worry James, I will miss my son the same that you will miss your sister, but we will see them again" he looked at him confused

After Jame's cute speech, it was time to DANCE! Everyone went on the dance floor and danced, Twist, Salsa, Boogie, Rock 'n' Roll, Pop and many other music and dance styles.

but When Vanilla Ice's 'Ninja Rap' started playing in the stereos. I grab the microphone and rapped knowing all the words as all the Turtles did the choreography from the second move perfectly.

It was a fantastic and entertaining night, and the final dance was with slow music, and a romantic and delicate silence swept over the dance floor, which was almost dark and lighted up only by some few weak lights. It was so relaxing. Leo and I were slowly dancing in rhythm to the music, close to each other in each others arms.

"It's been one of the best nights of my life…" I whispered, Leo laughed and whispered back to me "And it's not over yet…" my eyes widened and I looked confused hearing those words

What did he mean? In a few minutes, the lights were switched on and waiters gave each one of the guests a glass of champagne Leo looked at me then everyone

"Emily and I wanted to thank you for coming here and share this amazing day with us, and we are very grateful for your support toast for you, But now, me and my bride have to go!" Leo took me in his arms and I screamed surprised then laughed

"Good night everyone!" He said waving at the guests, who laughed and drank the champagne, waving back. He walked out of the villa, were the nightly and fresh air was blowing gently. A car was waiting outside. Leo let me sit down and he sat down by my side as the car drove away

"What is it Leo? Where are we going?" I asked curious and confused, he just smiled at my look

"We're going to the lair, there's a surprise my bros, your brothers and Splinter has prepared for us" I nodded and thought about it _'was maybe that space in the lair they said I had to stay away from at any cost? What could it be?' _Next thing you know, we arrived at the lair without any problem.

"Here we are!" Leo said letting me down on my feet, then grab my hand "Follow me!" He said smiling

While we were walking through the living room, I noticed that all my boxes were gone _'Where were they?'_

"Ok, now close your eyes…" He said taking my hands, I did as Leo said and he guided me, It had to be something big and important, I heard a door open and he whispered

"Open your eyes…" I opened them, and remained completely speechless and amazed at what I see

They were in an enormous room. Furthest away, against the wall, there was a large double bed with white sheets, that were now a little bit red orange from the reflection of a lamp on one of the bedside tables, on Leo's side. There were, as said, two bedside tables at each side of the bed, and there were two wardrobes with Leo's and mine names on each of them. Near my wardrobe, there was a desk with all my pens and papers and a mirror, and above it, there were two shelves with all my TMNT comics, from the first of the Mirage comics, to the last one published by IDW.

I was touched, my brothers and the turtles plus Splinter had done this for me and Leo. It had surely cost them time and work, and they result was magnificent.

"Oh Leo, I don't know what to say!" He laughed and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll thank them tomorrow. I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be back soon…" He walked away and I remained alone in the room, I sat down on the bed and noticed a letter on the bed, I opened it and read it

"_Dear Leonardo and Emily,_

_Congratulations for the wedding! We all wish you happiness in life. We hope that you like the room too! See you tomorrow! Hugs,_

_Brothers, The Turtles __and Master Splinter._

_P.S. from Raph: Emily, good luck tonight! ;)"_

I blushed heavily and gasp in a disapproval tone "Raph!, What the heck are you writing?!" But then…I thought about it a minute, _'It was night after the wedding, and she and Leo were completely alone' _my heart started beating fast as crazy and my eyes were wide, to think about something else, I prepared to go to bed

I put on a simple white nightgown and fixed my hair to normal, so it would fall down released then combed it carefully and accurate and took the make-up off with the things I'd brought in my white purse then I sat down on the bed again, Leo hadn't come back yet

I stroked the soft blanket of the bed, happy I never imagined that this night would've come, I'd never thought about it, I was a little bit scared and very nervous but I tried to calms down, but I became just more nervous

"Em?" I turned around and saw Leo at the door. He had a blue pajama that fit him very good, his blonde and curly hair was a bit messy, but He was so handsome, I was close to faint, but I snap out of it as he spoke up

"Are you all right? You look pale…" He walked to I and sat down in the bed, by my side and caressed my cheek looking at me "Are you scared?" I shook my head "No…don't worry…" he looked at me "you can't fool me, Em" I sighed in defeat

"All right, fine... Yea, a little bit scared…"I blushed heavily. He smiled and put his warm hands around my neck and encourage me a little "Don't be. I love you…" I caressed his soft cheek and smiled whispering to him

"I love you too Leo, I love you with all my heart, Since the very beginning, I'm not very scared to be loved for real anymore, but with you, I'm not afraid of anything…" Leo laid his forehead on mine

"I love you, and I will love you forever…" Then, he kissed me with passion, pulling me closer to him as I wrapped her arms around his neck, in that moment, Leo kissed me more passionately and my heart was beating so hard in my chest that I was afraid he could hear it, Leo then laid his arms around my waist and pushed me delicately on the bed

We stopped kissing, looking at each other. Leo was on top of me, still having his forehead on mine as his eyes were like a burning, warm fire, he was breathing a little bit heavy, maybe he was nervous too…he started kissing me again and It felt like every kiss was taking the air from my lungs, I caressed Leo's curly hair, making messier. His lips were burning of desire and passion, and I felt a warm, happy feeling spreading through my body, maybe an emotion I never felt before..

Leo laid his hand on his bedside table without stopping kissing me, and held me closer to him he then he switched off the light, it was then that the world was darkness surrounding me in the room, but I wasn't scared, I got my fearless husband next to me to protect me from anything, this will be a great life for me...

Outside the window, the full moon was glowing beautifully in the night sky, and a gentle breeze was blowing, while cherry blossom petals were flying in front of the majestic moon as it shined in our room...

* * *

Thank you readers for reading this story, please tell me what you think 'bout dos story thank ya! :D


End file.
